mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Ilaii
The setting of the D&D campaign Pantheon, Ilaii is a primarily human-dominated trio of continents composed of Arifayne, Eluasis and The Western Lands. Countries Arifayne The birthplace of eastern civilization, as its leaders would proudly proclaim. It is a republic, and the most populated country currently. It is the home and birthplace of many a warrior, scholar, philosopher, general, and, of course, leader - many of its citizens go on to do great things. There is, however, something of an overpopulation problem, and for that reason, the Aran Senate has made provision for settling of unknown lands, to make more room for homes and settlements. All races can be found here - it proudly advertises itself as a place for all peoples to realize their goals, and experiences a great deal of immigration as a result, though the more intelligent races can be found more often than the barbaric races. However, the more monstrous and violent races, as well as fierce monsters, roam its plains, and infest ancient caves and structures. Corifayne was founded as a result of exploration and settling expeditions roughly fifty years ago. Arifayne is home to most magical researchers, and a National Museum of Magic analyzes (and, occasionally, exhibits) all the magic items that come into its possession - either having been bought from an adventurer, or actively sought out by bands specifically hired by the museum. Several robberies have been attempted. (The ambitious thieves who dared such a raid either now reside as inmates in the capital prison, or as tiny particles in the atmosphere, depending on who was closest when the protection spells activated. ) Corifayne A dry, arid land, it is being cultivated and gradually settled by settlers from Arifayne. The Corans have been gradually spreading through the region, forming villages and hamlets outward from the landing point, gradually coming to a border with the mountain region of Anchronich. Some residents of Corifayne resent their distanced Aran masters, decrying the restrictions and laws imposed on them across the distance. There has been some talk of rebellion, but at present no efforts have been made. Corifayne is home to the Arh, a sprawling desert said to be the site of numerous ancient tribes. There is said to be, somewhere in the desert, a hidden temple where one may speak directly with the gods. Many an explorer has perished in the devouring sands, but those who have returned tell tales of great desert ruins. Stranger still are the half-whispered tales of sand dragons, great wyrms dwelling beneath the shifting dunes... Eluasis The home of the elves, Eluasis is a vast island forest. Trees are grand, towering, looming things, sometimes even rising miles above the ground. Elven civilizations reside in villages strung between trunks, ornate wooden houses, cottages and huts affixed to the bark running up the trees. A village can consist of merely one tree - with ladders, pulley elevators and ropes connecting the houses - or many trees, with robe bridges interlacing and weaving in among each other, vast floating arboreal cities. Old-fashioned elves tend to reside here, and very rarely allow immigrants - unless judged to be worthy by elven standards, and even then only in the border cities. Some human or half-elf scholars and wizards can be found here, or some especially gifted bards, but mostly, its citizens are proud, pure elves. Below the trees, in the savage forests, wild creatures can be found, as well as the ancient dwellings of the elves - vast ruins of stone and quartz. Anchronich While there are some plains in the far south of Anchronich, most of the region consists of tall, dull mountains. Dwarven civilizations reside in some of these geological marvels; stone hollowed out and vast rock cities lit by lamplight inside. The cities mostly keep to themselves; very rarely initiating contact with the outside world, but amiably allowing the few immigrants it receives into its halls. Its citizens are generally known as being very easygoing - its people, being largely isolated, devote their time to improving their knowledge, skills or craft. Many Arans and Corans have moved here after retirement, adapting to a largely quiet life of peaceful study. The citizenry are mostly dwarves, though people of all races are welcome. Elves feel strangely comfortable in the familiar height, and the solitude reminds them of home, while humans, halflings and gnomes enjoy the chance to practise their crafts in peace. Large metal deposits in the mountains allow for some excellent weaponsmithing, and many of the best swords and axes are imported directly from Anchronich. However, Arifayne's slightly aggressive approach to expansion has led some to wonder if they have their sights set on converting Anchronich, or parts of it, into a third settlement - Teirifayne. Wynsyd Vast, icy, and forbidding, the mountains of Anchronich grow colder closer to the border, and further into Wynsyd freeze entirely. Snow covers the peaks of these cold mountains, and savage beasts and creatures roam the frigid paths leading from cliff to cliff. White and silver ice dragons are often seen gliding between the great mountains, and many a wizard has embarked on a pilgrimage to meet with these great reptilian masters of the arcane. Many perish on the journey, but some return awed by the knowledge gained from these wise creatures. Wizards often hire guards and mercenaries to protect them in their journey, though this may or may not be of help - the vicious frost is as deadly a killer as the beasts on the journey. The arcane power in the air means that the temperature and weather penetrate any magical resistance, and the wizards may no longer rely on merely their arcane ability. While some wizards return to civilization revelling in their newfound power, spells, knowledge or magic items, some of the more evil or violent wizards carve themselves out a home within one of the frozen peaks using their obtained powers, spending their lives increasing their powers and slaying wayfaring parties. History stuff happens Pantheon planned: mapping of party's path Post Pantheon lol like we're ever getting to that Flock The nation of Ilaii is picked up by The Flock roughly 500 years after the events of Pantheon. Eluasis has been destroyed in the Elven War, several of the Shards have disappeared, and many of the gods and spirits that once were close to the minds of every Ilaian are now mere vestiges of their former selves. Many Ilaians seem to have settled in Reojal, especially those formerly of the Western Continent and the widespread elves of the Arifayne Birthtree. Category:Settings Category:Pantheon Category:Flock